Mas allá de dos almas
by Hikari2298
Summary: AU. "Necesito recordar quien soy. Si debo decir como comenzó todo, es posible que comience desde aqui". Christa Renz viviría una vida normal si no fuera porque nació con un poder especial. Sus memorias la harán contar fragmentos de su vida hasta el final de su historia. Ghost!Armin. Yumikuri en capitulos posteriores. (Basado en el juego Beyond Two Souls).
1. Introducción

**N/A**: Hola este es mi primer fic y es básicamente una adaptación del juego "Beyond Two souls" a los personajes de SNK.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama, solo tomo prestados los personajes con fines de entretención.

Nos leemos alla abajo y no los molesto mas, a leer.

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Christa Renz y nací con un extraño poder.<em>

_Tengo la habilidad de ver lo que ningún humano ha podido ver antes._

_Ahora todo es confuso en mi mente, desde las imágenes hasta los olores._

_Necesito recordar._

_Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos hasta ahora._

_Necesito recordar quién soy._

_Si debo decir cómo empezó todo, es posible que comience desde aquí._

**I**

La pequeña rubia corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas. Había logrado escapar de sus persecutores.

No quería volver a ese lugar. Se encontraba en medio de una carretera. Estaba sola, no se veía a nadie a su alrededor, y por si fuera poco, había una inmensa lluvia empapándola. Si no encontraba un lugar seguro, pronto cogería un resfriado.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Un policía se encontraba justo en ese lugar.

Christa no dijo nada, solo se quedo observándolo. El policía noto que la chica necesitaba ayuda, pues no era normal ver a una persona corriendo en medio de la carretera a estas alturas. Le ofreció a Christa llevarla en su auto a la comisaria para averiguar que ayuda necesitaba. Ella acepto pero no hablo nada en todo el camino.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la comisaria, el policía procedió con el interrogatorio.

-La encontré al costado del camino, en medio de la nada. ¿Hubo un accidente?

Christa escucho las palabras del hombre, pero no contesto. Solo tuvo una serie de recuerdos, recordó a muchas personas buscándola y ella se hallaba escondida en medio del bosque, rogando en su mente para que no la encontraran.

-¿Alguien intento lastimarla?

Siguió sin contestar. Esta vez recordó que ella estaba siendo atacada por unos hombres de uniforme negro, intentaban dispararle.

-¿Qué tal un nombre? ¿Alguien a quien llamar? Debe tener familia o amigos. ¿Alguien que me pueda decir quién es?

Por más que el policía intentara hacer hablar a Christa, no lo lograba. Por otro lado medito las palabras del hombre ¿De que si ella tenía familia? Si la tenia, pero tuvo que separarse de ella cuando tenía 7 años, ¿Amigos? Claro, pero no sabe que paso con ellos. Solo recordó a alguien, un chico alto y rubio que la había ayudado varios meses atrás.

-No habla mucho, ¿no?

Al policía se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-Mire si no contesta mis preguntas, no podre ayudarla.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor del asiento donde se encontraba la chica, la examinaba con atención cuando se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención de ella.

-Una cicatriz, ¿es reciente?

El policía se sobresaltó cuando vio que la taza de café que se encontraba en el escritorio salió disparada de su lugar y chocó contra la pared.

**II**

Jean Kirschtein estaba conduciendo cuando recibió la noticia de que Christa Renz estaba siendo perseguida por la CIA. El trabajaba en el Departamento de Actividad Paranormal y conocía la habilidad de ella, ya que trabajo con él durante muchos años.

Sabía que esta chica estaba conectada a un ente misterioso llamado Armin desde su nacimiento, era algo así como una especie de fantasma conectado con un hilo invisible a ella, y que gracias a él, Christa tenia estas habilidades sobrenaturales, desde mover objetos sin tocarlos hasta hablar con las almas.

El conocía el potencial que podía tener ella con su poder, si ella se sentía amenazada, podía volverse realmente peligrosa. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que él había desarrollado un gran afecto hacia ella y viceversa.

-¡Tiene que detenerlos! ¡No tienen idea a que se enfrentan! Dígales que esperen hasta que yo llegue.

-He hecho todo lo que he podido Sr. Kirschtein, pero aun así ellos insisten en llevársela.

-¡Hable con ellos inmediatamente! ¿Entiende? ¡Tiene que detenerlos!

Jean apago el teléfono y piso el acelerador. Aun tenia esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

-¡Idiotas!- se repetía. ¡Malditos idiotas!

**III**

Por otro lado, Christa aun estaba sentada en el mismo lugar. El policía ya se había ido porque no logro establecer comunicación con ella y tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Armin advirtió a Christa lo que estaba presintiendo.

_Ellos ya están por llegar, Christa._

-Lo sé- dijo ella. ¡Ahí vienen!

Los de la CIA llegaron a la comisaria. Prepararon sus armas por si había cualquier señal de la rubia.

-¡Alto!- dijo el policía. ¿Qué sucede?

-La chica que trajo aquí- dijo uno de los agentes. ¿Dónde está?

El policía miro hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Christa. El agente el pidió que la abriera.

**IV**

Jean estacionó el auto frente a la comisaria. Bajo rápidamente y corrió para impedir que algo malo sucediera.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entro a la comisaría vio que todos los agentes estaban muertos. La única señal de vida era el policía que miraba la escena asustado.

Se había equivocado, había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Christa, ¿Qué has hecho?- se dijo para si mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: probablemente, al leer este capítulo, no habrán entendido mucho, si no conocen el juego, pero a medida que vaya transcurriendo la historia se darán cuenta de que todo va calzando.

¿Reviews? Acepto criticas, comentarios, lo que sea para ir mejorando

Espero actualizar pronto ya que me he motivado con escribir esto.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. El experimento

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Estoy de vuelta aquí con el 2° capitulo. Cuando subí el 1° capitulo, me puse feliz cuando me enteré de que había recibido un review de MoonOnALake , de Kihara CJ, y de (sé perfectamente quien eres xDDD) ¡Me alegro de que les haya gustado la historia!

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama, solo tomo prestados los personajes con fines de entretención (Ni tampoco me pertenece BTS, solo tome la historia prestada).

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: El experimento<p>

_Cuando ingresé al Departamento de Actividad Paranormal a los 7 años, Jean y Connie tomaron el rol de ser mis padres sustitutos._

_Aun recuerdo cuando me realizaron mi primer experimento, claro que…no salió como todos esperábamos._

**I**

Christa estaba en su habitación jugando, había pasado una semana desde que tuvo que abandonar su hogar, ya que sus padres habían descubierto que ella tenía un poder extraño que no sabían de donde provenía.

Les habían dicho que lo mejor era que Christa se quedara en el Departamento de Actividad Paranormal hasta intentar darle una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo.

**II**

-Se fuerte, cariño- fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de su madre, antes de que se fueran.

Por el contrario, su padre no reaccionó bien al enterarse de la existencia de Armin.

-¡Es un monstruo!- decía. Cuando firmamos los papeles de adopción, queríamos que fuera una niña normal, ¡No esto!

Francamente para Christa había sido el peor padre del mundo.

**III**

Ahora ella estaba allí, conoció a Jean que desde el momento en que tuvo la entrevista con él le había parecido una persona amable. También conoció a su asistente Connie, que en poco tiempo se encariño con ella.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Christa volteó y vio a un chico rapado sonriéndole. Era Connie.

-Creo que ya es hora- agregó en seguida.

-¿No puedo jugar un rato más?- preguntó Christa.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para jugar. Jean nos espera.

Christa se levanto de su lugar y siguió a Connie. Atravesaron por unos pasillos. El lugar era bastante amplio y había muchos trabajadores, algunos conocidos para ella.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se iba a realizar el experimento. Jean los estaba esperando, cuando los vio entrar se paró a su lugar y saludó a la pequeña.

-¡Hey Christa! ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Muy bien- dijo ella.

Jean le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, ella obedeció.

-Bien- dijo Connie mientras sacaba un aparato. Ahora nos pondremos esto, ¡Es como una corona!

_¿Qué clase de corona es esa?_

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Pareces toda una reina!

-No temas- dijo Jean a Christa. Estaré al lado si me necesitas

El lugar donde se iba a realizar la prueba consistía en dos habitaciones contiguas y una cabina donde estaban Jean y Connie observando los resultados.

-Hey Christa, ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó Connie a través del micrófono. Recibió una afirmación como respuesta.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una mujer de cabello blanco y lentes, delante de ella había una mesa con cinco cartas, unas hojas apiladas y unos bloques de madera.

-Riko estará al otro lado, ahora haremos que elija una carta al azar y veremos si puedes adivinar cual eligió. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Christa asintió.

-Bien, empecemos.

Cuando Riko tomo la primera carta, Christa ya sabía que debía hacer. Armin también lo sabía.

_Bien, iré hacia la otra habitación y tú verás a través de mi cual carta tiene_

Armin atravesó la pared hacia la otra habitación y aunque le costó un poco, logró ver con claridad cual carta era la que había elegido.

-Ya la vi, Armin, puedes volver.

Christa apuntó cual carta era la correcta.

-Siguiente carta- dijo Connie.

Repitieron varias veces este suceso y Christa acertó en todas las veces que tenía que adivinar.

-Muy bien- dijo Connie al finalizar la primera prueba. Probemos otra cosa, hay algunos bloques en la mesa de la otra sala. ¿Crees que puedas derribarlos?

_Bien, aquí voy_

De un disparo todos los bloques se derribaron sin que nadie los haya tocado.

-Muy bien, ¿Algo más que puedas hacer?

En un segundo, los papeles de la mesa cayeron al suelo. Pero luego de eso, se averió el aparato de aire acondicionado, los vidrios de la cabina empezaron a romperse y la luz comenzó a fallar.

_¿Qué me está pasando? No me puedo controlar_

-¡Basta!- dijo Riko dirigiéndose a la salida, para luego darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba trabada. ¡Oigan!, ¡La puerta está cerrada!

-¡Danos un minuto!- dijo Connie tratando de abrir la puerta desde afuera.

_¡Socorro Christa, no puedo detenerme!_

Armin seguía destruyendo la habitación descontroladamente.

-¡Terminó la prueba! ¡Debes parar! – dijo Jean.

-¡No me está escuchando!- gritó Christa con desesperación.

_Tu podías controlarme, ¿Verdad?, ¡Por favor, detenme!_

Christa hizo un esfuerzo para que Armin se detuviera. Finalmente lo logró pero le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza. A ella no le gustaba controlarlo debido a eso, y solo lo hacía en una situación urgente como en esa.

Cuando todo se había calmado, Connie logro abrir la puerta, por suerte nadie salió herido. Mientras tanto Jean se dirigía hacia la otra habitación a ver qué Christa estuviera bien. Le dio un abrazo para calmarla.

-Terminó, Christa, terminó- le dijo

Christa se sentía muy mal, comenzó a salir sangre de su nariz.

-Nunca terminará- dijo ella apenada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Por si acaso se confunden, lo que está escrito con cursiva es lo que dice Armin.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Nos leemos!

¿Reviews?


	3. La embajada

**N/A: **He vuelto con el 3° capitulo, la verdad es que agradezco mucho sus reviews. Al parecer, este capítulo me quedo un poco más largo porque le agregue cosas. Nos leemos abajo.

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama, solo tomé los personajes prestados, ni tampoco me pertenece BTS, solo tome la historia prestada.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: La embajada<span>

_La embajada, donde tuve que hacer mi primera misión como agente de la CIA._

_En ese tiempo siempre me designaban a ella como mi compañera de misiones._

_Recuerdo que hacíamos un buen equipo._

**I**

Christa entro a la embajada tomada del brazo de una chica. Ella era más alta que la rubia, su nombre era Ymir y era una de las mejores agentes de la CIA.

Antes de llegar, repasaron todo lo que debían hacer, pues ellas iban a ese lugar como espías a una misión que les habían designado, debían ver la información escrita en unos documentos que se encontraban ocultos ahí.

**II**

-¡Este vestido es horrible!- dijo la rubia mirando el vestido rojo que tenia puesto -Debí haberme puesto otra cosa.

Ymir miró a Christa un rato, para ella se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido y esa flor roja que adornaba su cabello rubio, aunque tuvo que reservarse su opinión por el simple hecho de que era orgullosa.

-El vestido es perfecto, y te vez genial- dijo.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Christa soltando un leve sonrojo.

Christa cambió el tema.

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- preguntó, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que entraba en un lugar tan lujoso.

-Diplomados, políticos, empresarios, espías- contestó Ymir diciendo en voz baja lo último.

_Como nosotros_

-Lo más importante- siguió hablando Ymir -¡Actúa natural! Si alguien te habla, solo sonríe.

-¿Debo actuar natural o quieres que sonría?- pregunto Christa con ironía.

-Vaya, no conocía tu humor- dijo Ymir con tono burlesco.

En ese momento, el embajador se acercó a Ymir a saludarla.

-¡Señorita Ymir!- dijo -¡Me alegro de que pudiese venir!

-Siempre es un placer, Sheik Ahmad- contestó la morena con cordialidad. Luego se dirigió a Christa para presentarla.

-Le presento a mi asistente, ella es Christa.

-Es una muchacha muy hermosa- dijo el embajador -No tenía idea que la diplomacia de este país se encarara con tan abrumadora belleza. Es un placer conocerte, Christa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la rubia.

-Caballeros-dijo Ymir dirigiéndose a los demás invitados–Les devuelvo a su anfitrión, después hablamos Ahmad

-Nos vemos, señorita Ymir- se despidió Sheik.

Cuando el embajador se alejó de Ymir y Christa, ellas siguieron hablando a solas.

-En realidad el me odia- le confesó a Christa –todo el tiempo imagina mi cabeza en una espada, pero a ti te encontró encantadora.

-Debería sentirme halagada- contestó la rubia.

**III**

No había nadie a su alrededor, por lo tanto era el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan.

-Bien, voy a saludar a algunas personas- dijo Ymir –mézclate con los demás, busca un lugar tranquilo, sabes que tienes que hacer.

Ymir se alejo de Christa. Armin le recordó lo que debía hacer, en caso de que se le hubiese olvidado algo.

_Según tengo entendido, tienes que guiarme hacia el lugar donde están los documentos, para que los vea y puedas anotar la información, luego de eso le tienes que entregar lo escrito a la señorita Nanaba, ¿es así?_

-Si- contestó Christa –Ahora necesito un lugar tranquilo.

_El baño puede ser un lugar perfecto_

Christa se dirigió al baño de la embajada, en ese lugar había unas pocas chicas maquillándose o lavándose las manos, para ella no le serían una molestia, ya que eran chicas comunes y corrientes de otro país que no hablaban su idioma. Se encerró en el primer cuarto de baño que encontró desocupado. Para ser un baño era bastante lujoso, tenía azulejos de oro.

-Armin, ¿Estás listo?

_Siempre listo_

-Hay un cuadro grande en uno de los cuartos de arriba, atrás esta la caja fuerte. Los documentos que buscamos están adentro, pero hay guardias y cámaras, asi que debes tener cuidado, ¿sí?

_De acuerdo, entonces debo ir primero al control de seguridad a desactivar todas las cámaras_

Armin salió del baño y subió las escaleras.

-¡Rápido Armin!...duele cuando te alejas.

_Voy lo más rápido que puedo_

Cuando Armin ya estaba en el segundo piso, se vio en medio de muchas puertas. Se preguntaba cuál de ellas podría ser el control de seguridad y la oficina central.

-Es una oficina- dijo Christa –con un retrato de Sheik, ese es el lugar.

Armin atravesó una de las puertas y vio claramente a un hombre observando unas pantallas, cada una de ellas mostraba un lugar distinto de la embajada. Había encontrado el control de seguridad.

-Diablos, tienes que distraer al guardia.

Armin vio que al lado del guardia había un pequeño televisor donde se estaba transmitiendo un partido de futbol, por lo que primero averió la señal. Mientras el guardia estaba ocupado viendo cómo arreglar el televisor, Armin aprovecho el momento para desactivar todas las pantallas, principalmente la de la oficina central.

_Lo logré_

-Muy bien- dijo Christa –nadie podrá vigilar la oficina central ahora, estamos a salvo.

Ahora que Armin aseguró el éxito de la misión, entró a la oficina, era una habitación bastante grande, en el medio tenía un escritorio y a los lados había dos cuadros. Busco el retrato de Sheik y lo encontró, pero por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de abrir la caja fuerte.

-Debe haber un interruptor cerca para mover el cuadro- dijo Christa.

Armin se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la oficina y comenzó a abrir los cajones, en uno de ellos encontró el interruptor.

_Lo encontré_

Cuando presionó el botón, el cuadro se movió, dejando a la vista una libreta.

-Bien, ahora leamos los documentos- dijo Christa mientras se limpiaba la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su nariz -¡Apresúrate, ya no aguanto más!

Cuando Armin sacó los documentos y dejo ver su contenido, Christa sacó una libreta de su bolso y comenzó a escribir. No era fácil para ella ya que tenía que concentrarse en que Armin no se moviera de ese lugar y en escribir, cada vez le dolía más la cabeza.

**IV**

Mientras tanto, circuló por la embajada un rumor de que una "chica loca" estaba hablando sola en el baño, Ymir se asustó debido a que ya sabía de quien se trataba y que podría comenzar a levantar sospechas entre la gente. Por suerte, una mujer rubia de pelo corto se acercó a ella.

-¡Señorita Nanaba!, Christa está…

-Lo sé, me encargare de esto- dijo la mujer –Me he disfrazado de sirvienta.

Dicho esto Nanaba se dirigió al baño donde se encontraba Christa.

Cuando Christa terminó de escribir, Armin volvió donde estaba ella. Ya no podía más del dolor de cabeza, debía salir lo más rápido de ese lugar. Sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Será mejor que salga de ese lugar, señorita- escuchó la voz de un guardia, pero no entendía el idioma que estaba hablando

_Creo que estamos en problemas_

-Por si usted no lo sabía, este es el baño de mujeres, por lo tanto yo debo encargarme de esto- Christa escucho una voz femenina que hablaba el mismo idioma, no estaba segura de que era lo que estaban diciendo, pero lo que si sabía era que después de eso el guardia se retiró del lugar. Luego abrieron la puerta y para su sorpresa era justo la persona a quien debía entregarle los papeles.

-Siento no poder hacer nada para ayudarte- dijo Nanaba mientras recogía los papeles y los guardaba en su bolsillo- ¡que tengas suerte!

Cuando Nanaba se fue, Christa salió de ahí y fue a buscar a Ymir, se sentía completamente mareada.

-Christa, ¿Estás bien?- Ymir le preguntó preocupada. Iba a abrazarla, pero…

-¡No me toques!- gritó Christa mientras alejaba de un golpe el brazo de la morena- ¡Quiero irme ya!

-Sí, ya nos vamos.

**V**

Ymir llevaba a Christa en su auto de vuelta a la CIA. Cuando llegaron la llevo a su habitación correspondiente.

-¡Cuídate!- le dijo -¡Y descansa, porque mañana tenemos entrenamiento!

Antes de irse Ymir le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Para ser tu primera misión, no estuviste tan mal, te felicito- le dijo. Después le cerró la puerta y se fue.

Christa ya sola en su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Armin estaba observando a Christa y pensaba.

_Ymir siempre es dura con los agentes novatos, pero con Christa es diferente, ¡Es más amable! Me pregunto por qué sería._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Nos vemos!

¿Reviews?


	4. La fiesta y la primera entrevista

**N/A: Perdon por haberme tardado un poco, tuve cosas que hacer, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo 4**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4: La fiesta y la primera entrevista<span>

_A los 14 años fui a mi primera fiesta de cumpleaños_

_Pero de ahí aprendí que los adolescentes son tan difíciles de comprender a veces._

_Y que nunca se debe caer en los juegos de los chicos._

_Por suerte las cosas malas se deben pagar de alguna forma._

_Después de eso recordé la primera vez que conocí a Jean._

**I**

Jean llevaba a la joven Christa en el auto a la casa de una chica llamada Emily, la hija de Hitch Dreyse que también trabajaba en el Departamento de Actividad Paranormal.

Christa había sido invitada por parte de ella para que tratara de sociabilizar un poco y hablara con jóvenes de su edad.

Se sentía nerviosa ya que nunca había salido del lugar donde estaba viviendo, por lo que se imaginó lo peor.

-Yo no estoy segura –le dijo a Jean cuando estacionó el auto- quizás no debería ir.

-Christa, insististe por semanas –dijo Jean- ¿Es que te vas a arrepentir ahora?

Christa miró hacia abajo, enfocando la vista en el vestido azul que se había puesto.

-No conozco a nadie, podrían odiarme- dijo ella- Y este vestido es feo, ¡Vámonos!

-Tranquilízate- dijo Jean sonriéndole- no ha porque asustarse, solo es una fiesta, les agradaras a todos, te divertirás y harás nuevos amigos, ¡Todo estará bien, no te preocupes!

Las palabras de Jean motivaron a Christa a bajar del auto, pero olvidaba algo, por lo que Jean se lo recordó.

-¡Espera!, ¡No olvides el regalo!- le dijo Jean mientras le pasaba un paquete verde – es un libro de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, se titula "Narraciones extraordinarias", es poco común, seguro le encantará.

Se despidieron.

-Pasare por ti a las 5, ¡Cuídate!, ¡Y diviértete!

**II**

Cuando Jean se fue Christa se dirigió a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Salió a recibirla una mujer de pelo castaño claro y ondulado.

-Hola señora Dreyse- saludó Christa con timidez.

-Hola Christa, entra, Emily te estaba esperando– dijo la mujer- Ahora tengo que salir urgentemente.

Christa vio a otra chica muy parecida a la mujer, que salió a la puerta.

-Hola, Christa, ¿cierto? –Dijo la chica- soy Emily, entra. Hay chicas de mi escuela y los chicos son los menos tontos que encontramos, ¡sígueme!

Christa siguió a Emily hasta la sala de estar, ella se fijo en el paquete que la rubia llevaba en su mano.

-¿Un regalo para mí? ¡Genial, gracias!

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la joven rubia vio a los amigos de Emily, eran dos chicos y tres chicas.

-Chicos, ella es Christa- dijo Emily mientras presentaba a Christa- está en la unidad 4 con mi madre.

-¿La unidad 4?- dijo uno de los chicos- ¿Te refieres al Departamento de Actividad Paranormal?

-¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo una de las chicas -¿Mover objetos con la mente?, ¿Hablar con fantasmas?

-No…- dijo Christa.

-¿Doblar cucharas acaso?- dijo otro de los chicos.

_¿Por qué hacen tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso no ven que Christa se siente incómoda?_

Armin por un momento le pareció que Emily le hubiese leído la mente porque interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Vamos a festejar!- dijo entusiasmada -¡Traeré cerveza!, chicos, ocúpense de cerrar las cortinas, chicas, la iluminación, y tu Christa, encárgate de la música.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos.

Christa se dirigió a la radio, habían 4 tipos de música: country, pop, clásico y rock. Eligio poner el ultimo.

-A todos los jóvenes les gusta el rock, ¿Por qué no? – pensó.

-Hey, ¡Que buena música!- dijo una de la chicas.

_¿Ves Christa? ¡Jean tenía razón!, ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!_

Emily llego a la sala con una caja llena de cervezas.

-Las oculté debajo de la cama por días, mi mamá ya no entra a mi habitación, ¡Es muy distraída!

Comenzó a ofrecer las cervezas a sus invitados, todos aceptaban encantados.

-Christa, ¿quieres una?

Christa lo pensó un momento, luego recordó una vez que Jean le había explicado una vez ese asunto de las bebidas alcohólicas, que se bebía en ocasiones especiales y que los mayores de 18 años podían beberlo. Entonces no comprendía porque unos jóvenes de 14 años lo estaban haciendo.

-No, gracias, no bebo- dijo ella.

-Te pierdes de mucho, amiga- le dijo Emily –después d latas vez el mundo de manera diferente.

_¿Por diferente te referirás a "borroso"?_

Los chicos y chicas de la fiesta se pararon de sus asientos para bailar. Solo Christa se quedo ahí sentada, observando la caja. ¿Será verdad lo que le había dicho Emily? Pensó, ¿Vería el mundo de forma diferente? Tomo una la lata, la abrió y comenzó a beber.

Pero con la segunda lata comenzó a sentirse mareada, por lo que cerró los ojos para descansar un momento. No se había dado cuenta de que uno de los chicos se había sentado a su lado.

-Hola- la voz del chico hizo que Christa reaccionara –soy Mathew, ¿Tu eres Christa, verdad?

-Si- dijo ella. No sabía si ser reservada o sociable con este nuevo chico que había conocido, pero recordó que estaba allí para hacer amigos.

-Nunca te había visto antes en la escuela- dijo Mathew -¿No estudias en la base?

-Estoy con un profesor particular- contestó Christa – es un poco aburrido, porque nunca puedo ver personas de mi edad.

-¿Trabajas con la madre de Emily?

-Si – dijo Christa – trabajamos en el mismo laboratorio, Hitch es una persona muy amable, creyó que sería una buena idea que viniera y pasara tiempo con personas de mi edad, así que…aquí estoy.

-Cuando era pequeño viví en Londres- contó Mathew –y hace dos años me vine a vivir acá con mi familia, ¿Dónde vivías tu?

-En Tokio – mintió Christa. En realidad ella no había salido de la base en los últimos 7 años, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¡Me encanta la ciudad de Tokio!, una vez viaje ahí y fue genial – dijo Mathew – y dime Christa, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?, yo juego basquetbol y estoy en una banda.

-Pues, supongo que leer, dibujar y escuchar música- dijo Christa

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo Mathew un poco pensativo – Exactamente, ¿Qué haces en esa unidad?

-Tengo un don…un vínculo con una entidad. Christa se arrepintió de haber mencionado la existencia de Armin a alguien que acababa de conocer

_Christa, ¿Por qué le hablas de tu poder a alguien desconocido? ¡Va a creer que estás loca o algo así!_

-Solo bromeaba – rió Christa.

-De verdad me asustaste- rió Mathew –creí que estabas mal de la cabeza o algo así.

_Te lo dije_

-¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó Mathew – ahora están pasando música lenta

Christa acepto.

Los dos se pararon de su asiento, Mathew puso las manos en la cintura de Christa y ella puso sus manos en los hombros de el

-¿Sabes?, seguro te lo dicen siempre pero eres hermosa – dijo Mathew

-Gracias – dijo ella indiferente.

-Es en serio, tú no eres como las demás, hay algo especial en ti- dijo el chico.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces- dijo Christa. Dicho esto, la chica dio por terminado el baile y se fue a sentar donde estaba antes.

-Bien- interrumpió Emily- es hora de abrir los regalos y comer pastel, el pastel puede esperar, quiero abrir ahora mis regalos.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa donde se encontraban los regalos. Emily comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno.

-"De Alice, para Emily" – dijo la chica - ¡Que tierna! Seguro son calcetas.

Cuando abrió el regalo, no vio lo mismo que había dicho ella.

-¡Una tanga!, ¡Justo lo que quería!

_¿Pero quién diablos le regala eso a una adolescente?_

-Ahora tengo más probabilidad de un novio decente – dijo Emily – mi futuro amante quiere agradecerte por hacer su vida más…interesante.

_¿Tienen 14 años y ya piensan en eso?_

Emily guardo el regalo de Alice y lo dejo a un lado de la mesa. Ahora era el turno del regalo de Christa.

-¿Qué es esto?, es un libro viejo, ¡huele feo!- dijo Emily.

-Es un libro de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe – dijo Christa.

-¿Lo robaste de la biblioteca de tu abuela? – dijo uno de los chicos

-No, no es muy singular

-En serio, ¿es una broma?- dijo Emily enfadada – No puedo creer que hayas venido a mi fiesta para darme esta porquería

_¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si fuera humano en este mismo momento ya te habría golpeado!_

-Y se cree inteligente- dijo una de las chicas mientras encendía un cigarro –y es una rata de laboratorio.

_La tonta eres tú por fumar a tu corta edad_

-Sí, ella estuvo siguiéndome toda la noche, rogándome – dijo Mathew enojado.

_¿Qué? Pero si eras tú el que andaba detrás de ella_

Los chicos rodearon a Christa, siguieron mofándose de ella y ella no sabía qué hacer. Mathew la tomo y la encerró en el sótano de la casa de Emily. Por más que Christa gritara que la dejaran en paz, no le hicieron caso.

-Quise hacer esto desde que llego- dijo Emily - ¿Alguien dijo pastel?

**III**

Cuando los chicos se fueron de vuelta a la sala, Armin aprovecho el momento para sacar a Christa de ese lugar, cuando Christa ya estaba libre, tenía dos opciones: irse de la casa sin decir nada a nadie o vengarse de ellos. Escogió la segunda opción.

-Ve, Armin –dijo Christa con el ceño fruncido.

_Será un placer._

Armin se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los chicos a punto de partir el pastel

_¡Que lindo pastel! ¡Sería una lastima que alguien…!_

En un segundo el pastel salió volando en mil pedazos.

_-Muy gracioso, ¿Quién fue? – pregunto Emily._

-Nadie ha hecho nada

Armin en seguida derribo la mesa. Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la salida pero Armin había trabado la puerta.

-¡Corran!, ¡busquen otra salida!

_¡Si!, ¡corran todo lo que quieran!, ¡eso les pasa por tratar mal a Christa!_

Emily trataba de abrir una ventana en vano, se sentía desesperada por salir. Armin vio un mueble y en un segundo lo tiro contra la chica, golpeándola en la pierna.

_¡Niña mal agradecida!_

Luego se dirigió hacia Mathew que estaba escondido en un mueble de la cocina

_¡Tu!, ¡El que andaba cortejando a Christa!, ¡Y luego la trata mal!_

Armin vio un cuchillo sobre el mueble de la cocina, lo tiro rápidamente clavándoselo en el hombro.

-¡Armin, te estas pasando!- le empezó a decir Christa desde afuera -¡Creo que ellos ya aprendieron la lección!

_¡Ahora no, Christa!, ¿no ves que te estoy vengando por lo que te hicieron?_

Finalmente Armin se dirigió hacia la luces y comenzó a hacerlas explotar, dejando caer pequeñas chispas hacia el suelo, produciendo poco a poco un incendio.

-¡Basta Armin!- grito Christa desesperadamente - ¡Por favor, detente!, ¡Solo quería que los asustaras!, ¡No que los mataras!

_¡Esta bien, está bien!, les abrire la puerta_

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los chicos salieron corriendo a la salida de la casa, algunos estaban tosiendo y otros aun asustados por lo que había pasado. Christa solo los quedo observando.

Ya eran las 5, llegaron dos autos. Uno era de Hitch y el otro era de Jean que venia a buscar a Christa. Los dos adultos se sorprendieron al ver fuego en la cocina.

-¡Emily, cariño! – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su hija y abrazandola - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Intentó matarnos – dijo la chica asustada- ¡Es el demonio!

-¡Vamonos Christa! – dijo Jean mientras le abria la puerta del auto

Christa subió rápidamente al auto ignorando las miradas de miedo que le dirigían los chicos. Mientras iban camino al laboratorio, Jean converso con Christa sobre lo ocurrido.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Fueron ellos – dijo Christa con un semblante triste – me encerraron en un cuarto oscuro y decidí vengarme, pero Armin se le pasó la mano.

Al escuchar las palabras de Christa, Jean detuvo rápidamente el auto.

-Lo importante es que estas a salvo – le dio un abrazo – Eres como la hija que nunca tuve y no quiero perderte por ningún motivo

-Gracias Jean – le dijo

**IV**

El era la única persona que la comprendía, junto con Connie y Armin, claro. A veces se preguntaba si en el futuro habría otra persona que también lo hiciera, si habría alguien que la amara tal y como era. Lo que no sabía ella era que esa persona llegaría muy pronto, alguien que esta destinada a conocer cuando cumpliera 16 años y se uniera a la CIA.

De pronto le vino un recuerdo a Christa, la primera vez que conoció a Jean.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Basta Armin!, ¡Deja de mover esa silla!, ¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡Asi que basta!

_Perdon, la sala de espera es aburrida_

De la puerta del consultorio salió una mujer, era la Sra. Renz , la madre adoptiva de Christa.

-El Dr. Kirschtein reemplaza al Dr. Smith- dijo la Sra. Renz – el se encargará de cuidarte a partir de ahora, parece muy amable, quiere conocerte. Estare aquí, cariño.

Christa entró al consultorio, era una habitación no muy grande, en el medio había un escritorio donde estaba sentado un joven de cabello castaño claro, que aparentaba tener unos 25 años de edad.

-Hola Christa – dijo el joven – mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirschtein…creí que sería buena idea conversar un poco para conocernos mejor, digo, si no te molesta, claro.

-No- dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba asiento.

-Christa, mi trabajo es estudiar "hechos extraños" e intentar explicarlos – dijo Jean – como lo que sucede en torno a ti, ¿lo comprendes?

Christa asintió.

-Tu madre dice que tienes un amigo invisible

-Si – dijo Christa – se llama Armin.

-Este amigo…¿Hace mucho tiempo que esta contigo?, ¿Desde que naciste?

Christa solo se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía cuando había sido la primera vez que había conocido a Armin.

-¿Es un fantasma?, ¿o el espíritu de alguien que ha fallecido?

-No es un fantasma- dijo Christa – nunca lo he visto como es realmente.

-¿Puedes dibujármelo?- dijo Jean mientras le pasaba una hoja

Christa hizo el dibujo, primero se dibujo a ella, de ella dibujo una línea y en el otro extremo dibujó un monton de rayas negras, era como una especie de araña gigante.

-Asi que esta cosa es tu amigo- dijo Jean mientras miraba el dibujo –Y se conecta a ti con una especie de cable, ¿Esta aquí ahora?

-Siempre esta cerca mio- dijo Christa.

-¿Puedes pedirle que haga algo?

_¡Wow! Voy a mostrarle lo que puedo hacer_

Armin buscaba que podía mover, se dirigió hacia un estante que estaba en un rincón de la oficina. De un disparo volcó todos los libros que había. Jean se sorprendió con lo que había visto.

-¿Tu le dices que hacer?, ¿Y sucede?- preguntó Jean aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Yo no le digo a Armin que hacer- dijo Christa con un semblante serio – nadie lo hace, estamos unidos, no se puede ir, eso lo hace enfadar a veces. Yo también quiero que se vaya, a veces puede llegar a ser muy siniestro.

Jean se dio cuenta de que en el brazo de Christa habían muchas cicatrices, algunas recientes.

-¿El te hizo eso?- preguntó refiriéndose a las cicatrices

-No – dijo la pequeña rubia – fueron los monstruos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quería avisarles que en capítulos mas adelante, voy a agregar otra pareja que me gusta (tenía que hacerlo, son mi OTP), probablemente haga una leve mención de ella en el próximo capitulo. Espero que no les moleste.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Bienvenida a la CIA

**N/A: ¿Qué tal? He vuelto con el 5° capitulo, quería contarles que a partir de ahora actualizare solo una vez a la semana.**

**El capitulo pasado mencione que quería poner a otra pareja en este fic, en este capítulo habrá una leve mención de ella (solo en la primera escena, era para hacer un poco más largo el capitulo).**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama, ni tampoco me pertenece el juego BTS sino que tome la historia prestada para su adaptación**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: Bienvenida a la CIA<span>

_Ya mencioné anteriormente que estaba escapando de la CIA y una misión que realicé ahí._

_Ahora contaré como fue que termine en ese lugar._

_Todo comenzó cuando la gente empezó a enterarse de mi habilidad_

_Y entonces fue ahí donde la conocí._

**I**

Christa escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que le daba Jean sobre la prueba que tenía que hacer, a su lado se encontraba Connie, supervisando que no ocurriera algo como lo que paso hace un par de años atrás.

-Bien, hoy haremos una prueba corta – Jean colocó tres objetos sobre la mesa, la primera era una fotografía, el segundo objeto era un reloj, y la tercera era una figura hecha de madera.

-Hay tres objetos, tú elegirás el que más te llame la atención y nos dirás que ves – dijo Jean.

Christa tenía otra habilidad que había llamado la atención, podía canalizar la energía de los objetos y de las personas, y mediante ese proceso podía tener visiones de los recuerdos más importantes de ellos.

La chica escogió la figura de madera, fue el objeto que más le llamó la atención porque a pesar de que los demás objetos eran bonitos, este tenía algo especial.

Puso toda su concentración en canalizar la energía del objeto. Cuando lo logró, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y visualizó un recuerdo.

_Vio a dos personas, por lo que se reflejaba, eran jóvenes. La primera persona no pudo ver con claridad quien era, la segunda persona era un chico un poco más alto que la primera persona, su cabello era oscuro y tenía pecas en el rostro._

_-Es para ti, lo hice yo mismo- dijo el joven de pecas mientras le entregaba la figura a la persona que estaba a su lado._

_-Es muy bonito, gracias- dijo la otra persona._

Fue entonces donde Christa ya no presenció más del recuerdo y volvió a la normalidad.

-Vi a un chico- dijo Christa- era alto, tenía el pelo negro y pecas en el rostro.

Cuando Jean escuchó la descripción que le había dado Christa, sintió un cierto aire de nostalgia. Se quedo en silencio un buen rato hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Marco…

**II**

De pronto el teléfono sonó, Jean contesto.

-Dr. Kirschtein, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

-Bien - dijo Jean – Iré en seguida.

Jean se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina.

-Quédate con Connie, no me demoraré mucho, ¿sí? – luego salió de la habitación.

Pasaron 2 horas y Jean aun no llegaba, a Christa se le estaba agotando la paciencia, por lo que decidió salir.

-Hey Christa, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Connie.

-Iré a buscar a Jean, se está tardando mucho – dijo la chica.

Christa salió de la oficina y recorrió los pasillos en busca de Jean, en el camino se topó con algunos trabajadores y auxiliares que la saludaban cordialmente. Llego a un pasillo donde encontró a Jean conversando con una chica. Ella era alta, morena, tenía el pelo corto amarrado en una pequeña cola, su cuerpo era delgado, al parecer tenía una buena condición física. Los dos mayores voltearon y se percataron de que Christa estaba escuchándolos.

-Christa, ella es Ymir – dijo Jean – se encarga de entrenar a los miembros novatos en la CIA.

La chica se preguntaba que estaba haciendo una agente de la CIA aquí. Había escuchado sobre esa organización, aunque no sabía qué era lo que exactamente hacían.

Christa se quedo observando a la chica morena un rato, no debía tener más de 18 o 20 años, la encontraba bastante guapa.

-Nuestra organización necesita a alguien con habilidades como las tuyas – dijo Ymir – es por eso que queremos que te unas a nosotros.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Christa sorprendida, a lo cual se negó rotundamente – no, no hare eso.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse, Ymir la sujetó de un brazo y la acercó a ella, tanto así que por un momento sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, lo cual hizo a la pequeña rubia soltar un leve sonrojo.

-Escúchame – dijo Ymir – te necesitamos, ¿no estás dispuesta a usar tu don para ayudar a los demás?

Christa no quería irse del lugar donde fue criada durante los últimos 9 años, pero luego pensó que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer, no iba a la escuela porque estudiaba sola, no tenía amigos ya que todos sentían temor por ella, pensó que tal vez si aceptaba la propuesta podría usar su habilidad para algo además de experimentos. Finalmente acepto unirse.

-Bien, ¿Qué debo llevar?

-Solo toma lo que necesites – dijo Ymir.

Christa fue a su habitación a buscar sus cosas, puso en su bolso su teléfono, un poco de ropa y su peluche que usaba para dormir cuando era pequeña.

-Bien, vamos – dijo.

-Iremos a verte cuando podamos – dijo Jean mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo a Christa.

-No están permitidas las visitas, a menos que nuestro jefe lo autorice – dijo Ymir.

Christa fue a despedirse de Connie, al enterarse de que ella se iba a ir se puso muy triste, ya que probablemente no se volverían a ver jamás.

-Te vamos a extrañar – dijo Connie mientras abrazaba a Christa.

-Y yo a ustedes – les dijo Christa mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

**III**

Ymir caminaba junto a Christa conduciéndola a su futura habitación, ninguna de las dos chicas había hablado ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

-Esta será tu habitación – Ymir le mostraba una pequeño cuarto en el que había un escritorio y una cama – aquí estudiaras y entrenaras por tres años, tu entrenamiento comenzará mañana a las 5 AM, se puntual.

_¿Qué? ¡Pero si a esa hora ni siquiera ha amanecido!_

-Está bien – dijo la rubia con un semblante serio.

_Christa, ¿estás segura?, ¡aun podemos escapar de aquí!_

El primer año, el entrenamiento fue bastante intenso para Christa, todas las mañanas tenía que comenzar saltando obstáculos.

Durante las dos primeras semanas le costaba mucho y además debía soportar los gritos de los entrenadores.

-¡Vamos Renz!, ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Más rápido!, ¡Este no es un maldito paseo!

-¡Si estas cansada, no me importa!

Durante el día tenia que entrenar defensa personal, Ymir la supervisaba siempre. Debía aprender a golpear, patear, bloquear y evitar golpes. Si o si tenía que hacerlo bien, puesto que si se equivocaba debía comenzar todo otra vez.

En la tarde, tenía que hacer simulacros de misiones: esconderse y librarse de los enemigos sin que nadie la viera, su baja estatura la favorecía bastante en este aspecto.

Su tiempo libre lo usaba para estudiar y mantenerse en forma, nunca tuvo tiempo para si quiera llamar a Jean o a Connie, por suerte Armin siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla.

Desafortunadamente, el entrenamiento no era solo a ella, Armin también debía involucrarse en el, por lo que en esos tres años no se extrañaba que Christa tuviera hemorragias nasales, de todas formas era por eso que querían que se uniera a la CIA.

Los dos últimos años fueron cada vez más exigentes, los obstáculos aumentaron, los entrenadores cada vez gritaban mas, pasó de pelear con un solo contrincante a dos, los enemigos de las cuales debía esconderse y eliminar aumentaron.

Finalmente llegó la prueba final para unirse a la CIA, Christa se sentía más que preparada.

Eliminar a los enemigos que estaban a su alrededor y caminar sigilosamente no fue difícil para ella. Pero cuando iba a tomar la bandera para finalizar su prueba, sintió que alguien la apuntaba con un revólver, era Ymir.

-No está mal, Christa – dijo – pero si esto no fuera un ejercicio, ya estarías muerta.

Christa vio que uno de los enemigos apuntaba a Ymir con un arma.

-Si esto no fuera un ejercicio, ni siquiera podrías abrir la boca, Ymir – dijo Christa.

-Felicitaciones agente Renz, lo lograste – dijo Ymir – bienvenida a la agencia.

-Gracias Ymir – dijo Christa con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Christa hizo que Ymir soltara un leve sonrojo, nunca se había sentido así con alguien y mucho menos con una chica, esta era la primera vez. Sin duda estaba segura de que Christa Renz tenía un futuro prometedor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos. Se les agradece sus reviews :)**


End file.
